Dark Link meets his match
by Faryn Maxwell
Summary: 7th chappy coming soon!!! Faryn heads to the Water Temple to retrieve the Water Medal where she finds Dark Link...Rated 'R' for language and some content...mostly language
1. My first chappy ^_^

Dark Link meets his match  
  
I don't own Zelda, but if I did I be one happy lady :D...this fic is about my DL...or Dark Link.  
  
Faryn: *glomps DL*  
  
DL: ^_^  
  
Faryn: See everyone happy :D NOW! On to the ficcy, review and be gentle...I'm fragile...  
  
DL: Yeah be nice or else! *hugs Faryn*  
  
Faryn: Me author...by the way I've never actually made it to the water temple so if my info is inaccurate I apologize.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Faryn swam down to the bottom of Lake Hylia prepared to enter the water temple to gain the water medal. She entered the temple and swam to the area with an air pocket, as she poked her head out of the water she saw a shadow flow onto the wall and around a corner. She crawled out of the water, soaking wet she tossed her hair back and armed herself with her sword. She wore a black tunic and silver leggings, a pair of fingerless black gloves, and the typical brown boots. Her sword is medium length and has a brilliant blue blade, a black pouch at her side holds her bombs and rupee's and crystal's. Again she saw the shadow, puzzled she scratched her head and moved on. Grabbing her pouch she opened it and glanced at the Dungeon map she had been given by Ruto, then a glance at the compass told her that she had to head to a corner room, up a flight of stairs and into a big room then down a ladder, thats where the water medal would be. Ruto gave her a detailed description of the room where the water medal was hidden, but she had mentioned something about a strong enemy -Dammit why couldn't she tell me what the enemy was!- Faryn thought.  
  
She decided to head for a room in the upper left corner using her hookshot to reach it, dodging a few enemies she opened the door and ran to the back wall climbing up the flight of stairs and heading into a giant room, Faryn glanced around surveying the room and planning out a course to dodge the enemies so she could save her strength for the big boss. She decided to stick to the left wall of the room while the enemies sliced from side to side. She would run along the left wall and jump over the enemies then switch to the right and jump over them again landing in the middle of them. Then she would run straight through to the ladder against the back wall.  
  
"Alright now to put my plan into action"  
  
She said with a smirk. While she went over her plans she spotted a shadow out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Wha?! Who are you!"  
  
she turned to face the shadow and saw...nothing.  
  
"Wha? No one's here"  
  
she sighed confused and returned to running over her plans.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The shadow lurked in the darkness of the entrance way, it watched Faryn and her every move carefully. It smirked and watched her jump over the slicing enemies and onto the right wall then jumping over them again and running forth to the ladder against the back wall.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
it said laughing gently. The figure then slowly blended into the wall and crept down the ladder to join Faryn in the chamber of the water medal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Faryn slowly climbed down the stairs and landed on a platform in a sea of platforms, then she spotted the water medal in its blue sparkling glory in mid air in the middle of the room. The water medal as fate would have it was positioned above a whirlpool of bright colors swirling down into a bottomless hole, the greens, blues, yellows, and oranges all swirled down the hole, they kept swirling. Faryn found herself at the edge of her platform staring down into the colorful abyss.  
  
"How am I gonna get it down"  
  
She found herself wondering, then the shadow appeared in plain sight off to her left standing on her platform.  
  
"You don't have to get it down" it said gently.  
  
Faryn turned to face it, it was an exact copy of Link, except his hair was a light blue, his tunic a dark blue, and his leggings were medium blue, he also had a blue cape but other than that he looked just like Link.  
  
"Who are you?" she said unsheathing her colorful weapon carefully.  
  
It smiled at her.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'm Link and who are you my dear? Hmm" he asked curiously.  
  
She took a fighting stance and stared at him menacingly.  
  
"Your not Link but if you beat me I'll tell you who I am but if I beat you then you tell me who you really are!" She grinned.  
  
He unsheathed his weapon and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright, but no mercy shall be shown" he grinned at her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Faryn: Well whaddya think so far? Please be gentle in your reviews  
  
DL: Wow, ur great Faryn *hugs*  
  
Faryn: Thanx DL *hugs* Now to introduce Lunara...she's the one who brought me and DL together!  
  
Lunara: What the? How did I get here? Where'd Ganny boy go?  
  
Faryn: *grins evilly* Hey Chica I brought u here and Ganny boy...he's...uh...I'll have no ugly in my ficcy! ((No offence to people who like Gannondorf...I prefer my DL))  
  
Lunara: *shoots magic beams at Faryn and DL* Ganny no ugly!  
  
Faryn & DL: 0_0-MEEP!  
  
Faryn: erm...be gentle with my reviews and uh...We'll try and calm down Lunara...till next chappy byeies! 


	2. Water...Medal...out of reach...NOOOOOOOO...

DAMMIT I do not own Zelda...OK!  
  
Faryn: Hello all you lovely peeps here's the 2nd chappy *grins*  
  
DL: YAY! More of me!  
  
Lunara: Gimme Ganny-boy!  
  
Faryn: *sighs* I told you, no ugly in my ficcy!  
  
Lunara: *blasts Faryn with a magic blast* Ganny no ugly!  
  
Faryn: 0_0-MEEP!  
  
DL: *sighs* not again...now on with the ficcy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
She took a fighting stance and stared at him menacingly.  
  
"Your not Link, if you beat me I'll tell you who I am but if I beat you then you tell me who you really are!" She grinned.  
  
He unsheathed his weapon and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright, but no mercy shall be shown" he grinned at her.  
  
She smiled at him "Sounds like fun" grinning she charged at him thrusting her sword towards his abdomen. He jumped in time to avoid it as he swiped at her with his own sword catching her cheek, ruby blood dripped down her cheek as she attempted to strike him down again. He moved again in time to avoid her advances, finally tireing of her futile attempts, Link jumped into the air and brought his sword hilt crashing down upon Faryns head.  
  
Faryn slowly toppled over, small drops of blood dripping from the small cut on her head.  
  
"Looks like I win deary" Link smiled and waited patiently for her to awaken.  
  
Faryn's eyes fluttered open and focused on Link, she sat up and and grunted as she felt a throbbing pain in her head.  
  
"Did you have to hit me so hard?" she groaned as he stepped infront of her.  
  
"Yes, now who are you?" he asked gently smiling at her, there was an odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, you won, I guess fair is fair. I'm Faryn and I came here to get the Water Medal" She said then sighed gently as she felt the cut on her cheek.  
  
"Ok then Faryn, but you can't have the Medal" he said soberly.  
  
"Why the hell not?" she replied menacingly "I came all this way to get the damn thing."  
  
"Because you can't, you have no way of getting it down." he smirks at her "furthermore you are just a human. You don't have a helper fairy or even a companion who knows what to do. I'll bet you don't even have an Ocarina." He said simply, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"I have an Ocarina but I refuse to have help I'll do this alone then" she growled and stood, she then walked towards the platform to where the whirlpool was and watched the swirling colors. Then glancing up at the Medal she grabbed her hookshot and aimed it carefully. Link watched amused as she shot it at the Medal, it didn't even grab it.  
  
"Having fun?" he said mockingly, as she tried to use the floating boots to float out and jump up to grab it.  
  
"Oh shutup" she growled as she floated back to the platform. Annoyed and tired she pulled out her Ocarina and played a simple song that a dear friend had taught her.  
  
"What is that song?" he asked as she finished, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"If you get me the Medal I'll tell you" she said smirking.  
  
"Nice try girlie, just tell me" he said with mock anger.  
  
"Alright calm down it's the Tasuke Rahpsody" she said proudly, as she lowered her Ocarina. "How do I get the Medal? And who are you?".  
  
"Like I said, your a human with no helper fairy or a companion who knows, so your screwed m'dear, and I am Link" he said defiantly.  
  
"Your not Link, and if you know so much about it then you be my companion and get it down for me" she snarled stubbornly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Faryn: SO thats the second chappy...hope ya likes.  
  
DL: I likes *stares at Faryn*  
  
Faryn: *sighs* ((I'm so modest)) Lunara calm now...I hope.  
  
Lunara: *shooting magic blasts everywhere* I want Ganny-boy! NOW!  
  
Faryn: *hides behind DL* Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her here...  
  
DL: No, ya think!  
  
Faryn: Meanie...Lunara calm down PLEASE!  
  
Lunara: *stares menacingly at her* GIVE ME GANNONDORF! NOW!  
  
Faryn: *goes white and passes out*  
  
DL: Good going Lunara!*holds Faryn*...*sighs* thats all read and review and we'll try and bring back the author... 


	3. DUN DUN DUN.....Will he accept her propo...

I DO NOT OWN ZELDA...ok  
  
Faryn:...*still passed out*...  
  
DL: *sighs* Lunara wake her up...NOW!  
  
Lunara:...*smiles sheepishly* I can't...  
  
DL: Why not! *growls*  
  
Lunara: I don't know how...  
  
DL: *hangs his head shaking it* Lunara, Lunara...what shall we do?  
  
Lunara: *shrugs* Oh! I know...*slides in her eyes small .* Maybe a...kiss from her prince would wake her up!  
  
DL: *rolls his eyes* That is so old....but...*looks at Faryn*...maybe...*kisses Faryn*...  
  
Faryn: *eyes open slowly*...erm...0_0-MEEP!...*scrambles away from DL*uh...I'm awake now *grins and sweat drops*  
  
Lunara: *laughs*...*looks at Faryn* Sowwy for making you faint, but if I can't have Ganny...or as you put it...'no ugly in my ficcy'...Can I have Skull Kid *eyes brighten and she gives Faryn puppy dog eyes*...  
  
Faryn: *sighs* Alright...*zaps Skull Kid into the story* happy?  
  
Lunara: Very...*glomps SK*  
  
Skull Kid:...erm...what the heck is with her? *struggles to get away*...  
  
Faryn:...Your her's now...sorry *her eyes are full of pity*  
  
DL: Can we please get on to the ficcy now!  
  
Faryn: Huh?...Oh! Yeah! the fic...yes on with the ficcy*smiles*  
  
SK: but..wai--  
  
Faryn: I SAID...On with the ficcy *glares at SK*  
  
SK:...  
  
Faryn: better...Now on with the ficcy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What is that song?" he asked as she finished, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"If you get me the Medal I'll tell you" she said smirking.  
  
"Nice try girlie, just tell me" he said with mock anger.  
  
"Alright calm down it's the Tasuke Rahpsody" she said proudly, as she lowered her Ocarina. "How do I get the Medal? And who are you?".  
  
"Like I said, your a human with no helper fairy or a companion who knows, so your screwed m'dear, and I am Link" he said defiantly.  
  
"Your not Link, and if you know so much about it then you be my companion and get it down for me" she snarled stubbornly.  
  
"Me?!..." Link started to laugh hysterically, after he doubled over and tears sprang from his eyes he regained his composure. "You must be joking girlie, I can't possibly be your companion" he replied as he wiped a single tear off his cheek.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" She growled angrily at his display of making fun of her.  
  
"Because your not worthy...obviously" He said, eyeing her cheek where a scar had begun to form.  
  
"Liar. How can I become worthy then, Mr. High and Mighty?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she touched her cheek self consciously.  
  
"Hmm, did you say something M'dear?" He said smugly.  
  
"Link...or whoever you are help me get the Water Medal. Please." She pleaded, looking deep in his eyes she saw a shred of kindness.  
  
"........Fine" He said as he threw up his hands in defeat, then he just stared at her, and actually noticed how pretty she really was. Her long silver hair hanging down, her emerald green eyes shining with happiness, and then of course her body. Small and compact, yet big and beautiful, her leggings clung to her legs, and her tunic cling tightly to her figure with a little V-neck exposing her collar bone and lower. Finally he shifted his gaze upon the Water Medal.  
  
"Whats wrong? Why did you start staring at me? And who are you really?" She blurted out.  
  
"I...well...um...your kind of pretty, now lets get that Medal and for the last time I'm Link" He said quickly noticing her small blush.  
  
"Uh, Thanks I guess. Sure ya are. Now lets get that damned Medal" She said following him to the edge of the platform, her blush dimming.  
  
Link equipped his sword and aimed it at the Medal, he then whispered something under his breath, as the Water Medal drifted slowly towards him. Once it was infront of him he grabbed it and handed it to Faryn. She put it in her pouch as Link turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going" She said questioningly as he walked away.  
  
"Away...you don't need me anymore" He answered simply.  
  
"Wait! Link Come back!" She said as she ran after him.  
  
"Just call me DL ok." He said quickening his pace.  
  
"DL your my companion now! You can't just leave" She said catching up to him.  
  
"I'm your companion now! You don't just...nevermind...just leave" He said as he turned to face her.  
  
"No, your my companion now...I need you to help me get the Medals...please" She said staring into his cobalt eyes.  
  
"You won't give up will you?" He said angrily.  
  
"Nope, I won't now lets go DL" She said happily.  
  
"Fine..." He said following behind her as they left the Water Temple.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faryn: Again...whaddya think? Good, not good?  
  
DL: ....*smiles* Its very good.  
  
Lunara: *huggles SK*...yeah...great *sighs dreamily*  
  
SK:...*struggling for breath* He....help...m...me...  
  
Lunara: Shhh Skully Wully...  
  
Faryn & DL: Lets get rid of them both!  
  
Lunara: *shoots magic blasts at Faryn and DL* SHH!  
  
Faryn & DL: 0_0-MEEP!  
  
Faryn: Well thats all for this chappy...stay tuned for chappy 4 *grins* till then byeies! 


	4. The Fire Temple! DUN DUN DUN ^_^

I do not own Zelda...or do I...*thinks*...nope I don't.  
  
Faryn: Hello people and welcome to chappy 4!...In this chapter Faryn and DL go to the Fire Temple *grins* a place of lust, passion, and really, really, hot floors.  
  
DL: Lust and passion eh! What have you got planned for them?!.  
  
Faryn: Nothing really...  
  
DL: sure.  
  
Lunara: Skully wully! *huggles SK not paying attention to Faryn and DL*  
  
SK: Help me...For the love of Kami HELP ME!  
  
Faryn: Shush *zaps Knat into the story* Hey Knaters. I said I'd bring ya in sooner or later *grins*  
  
Knat: Faryn...Let me leave please! I have to clean my house and make dinner...what should I make for dinner?  
  
Faryn: *sighs* No clue, and fine then *zaps him into the twilight zone* hehehe  
  
DL: ....What just happened? *looks dazed and confused*  
  
Faryn: Nothing...now on with the ficcy...by the way I don't own the twilight zone either.  
  
Lunara: *drags Skull Kid into her bedroom*...  
  
Faryn: Thats it this ficcy is now rated R!  
  
DL: when are we gonna do that?  
  
Faryn: Story first, DL's happyness second! Now on with the ficcy!  
  
DL: *pouts and gives her puppy dog eyes* Pwease?  
  
Faryn: Maybe later...now lemme get on with the fic!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faryn and Dark Link walked on to the Fire Temple, through the lush fields of Hyrule and into Kakariko Village. They walked up to the guard standing by the gate.  
  
"May we please pass through?" Faryn asked politely, as DL stood behind her eyeing the man.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think...No" he said, he was short and to the point. Faryn frowned at him and raised her hand when DL suddenly stepped infront of her.  
  
"Sir, let us pass. Now." DL locked eyes with the guard and smiled. Faryn watched intently and saw a small twinkle in DL's eyes. The guard's gaze started to wander, he couldn't stand looking DL straight in the eye. Faryn watched as the guard slowly backed down and the gate opened so they could pass.  
  
"Thank you" Faryn smiled and winked at the guard. As DL and her walked upon thier merry way to Goron Village to see Darunia so they could go to the Fire Temple. Upon arrival they found something disturbing, Darunia was nowhere to be found and some little Goron was rolling up and down the road. Faryn stopped and studied the Goron's technique and decided that a bomb would be best to stop it.  
  
"How are you stopping him again?" DL asked confused as Faryn ran through the plan.  
  
"When he rolls past us I throw the bomb out at him, he hits it and stops rolling because he will be in shock. Then we can ask him whatever we want to know." she explained it short and simple so DL could grasp the complex workings of it...NOT!.  
  
"Uh, ok I guess that'll work" he replied simply and watched her set the trap.  
  
For the first bomb she laid it down when he was a ways away. He dodged it. She growled sightly and set another one seconds before he came, he dodged that one too. Finally becoming very frustrated she placed her head in her hands and crouched down on the ground.  
  
"This kid is really starting to piss me off" she growled as an amused DL stood beside her.  
  
"Maybe you should try throwing it at him when he passes?" DL suggested patting her back gently. She stood and glared at him.  
  
"I knew that!" she said angrily as DL backed away slightly. She grabbed another bomb and tossed it at the Goron. He rolled into it and stopped, once stopped he started pounding the ground unhappily until DL went to talk to him.  
  
"Where's Darunia?" DL said quickly, the Goron sighed, Faryn stood beside DL leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"My daddy went to the Fire Temple to stop the dragon from devouring all of us Gorons. If we resisted Gannon will feed us to the dragon, my daddy went to save us." he said glaring at DL.  
  
"Whats your name? And where is this Fire Temple?" DL blushed slightly as he noticed Faryn was leaning on him, but came back to his sense and continued his interrogation upon the young Goron.  
  
"My names Link and the Fire Temple is where my daddy was, at the back of his room, go there and you'll see the entrance to the Fire Temple. Please help my daddy, please. Oh!, and take this." he said handing them each a red tunic. "It will help you withstand fire" he said smiling, DL and Faryn accepted his gift and hurried off to the Fire Temple.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faryn: Well thats the end of chappy 4...please review and I have a great idea for chappy 5 :D  
  
DL: Is there passion and lust? *looks hopeful*  
  
Faryn: ....No.....Not that I can think of.  
  
DL: *mumbles*  
  
SK: HELP ME! DEAR KAMI! HELP ME!  
  
Lunara: Shuddup Skully wully  
  
*noises come from Lunara's room*  
  
Faryn: *walks up to Lunara's room slowly, pressing an ear to the door* I hear...I hear...*door opens and Faryn topples into the room*...uh...^_^;;;...*see's SK and Lunara playing Nintendo Game cube* uh...whatever I was thinking I was wrong.  
  
DL: Now what have I told you about assuming!? *asks accusingly*  
  
Faryn: *slumps shoulders and sighs with defeat* When you assume you make an ass out of 'you' and 'me' *repeats unenthusiastically*  
  
DL: very good...Here *throws a treat at her*  
  
Faryn: *catches it* yummy...treat...  
  
Lunara: *is beating SK at Super Smash Brothers: Melee* HA! and stop asking Kami for help, not even he can save you from this crushing defeat!  
  
Faryn: erm...yeah...sure...anyways I hope you liked my ficcy, I'm changing the dragon into a shapeshifting being...wait till next chappy to find out. And...uh...My Play Station is broken so I should be writing alot more in my stories...DAMN PLAY STATION! It breaks when Squalls FINALLY at level 88!!!!! *growls*  
  
DL: Faryny calm down...Please...*whimpers as Faryn stares him down* ehhhh!  
  
Faryn: yeah anyway, I finally got a Legend of Zelda Strategy guide from LUNARA! *points at Lunara* and I was hyper when I wrote this...Knat sorry u had such a small part...and uh...my info on this game will never be correct. For several reasons one of them being...Its my story I'll do what I want...another being...I don't own Zelda!. And another I like being incorrect :D. Ok well, now I shall leave you to your imaginations and my short shapshifting creature info...BYE!  
  
Love- Faryn Maxwell, Dark Link, Skull Kid, Knat, and finally...last and least...LUNARA! 


	5. Inside the Fire Temple DUN DUN DUN!!!

Faryn: Hello again people and welcome to Chapter 5!!!  
  
DL: Yay!  
  
Lunara: *unenthusiastically* yay  
  
SK:...HELP!...uh...I mean...Yay!  
  
Faryn: Not much is happening here...as ya'll can see...its pretty boring...  
  
DL: Yup...Faryn's been bitten by the writers block fairy...*mumbles* stupid evil fairy...  
  
Faryn: yeah...damn fairy  
  
* Writers block fairy appears* I beg your pardon! I am not evil, your author here just refuses to think! *Everyone turns to Faryn shocked*  
  
All in unison: Is this true?!?!  
  
Faryn: *shakes head sadly* Yes! I admit it I'm lazy! *sighs and curls into a fetal position* This story isn't good for my health! *cries* its gonna give me an ulcer!. *sniffs*  
  
DL: *kneels beside her* It's ok, you be lazy. We forgive you...right everyone? *glares menacingly at them* Right!  
  
Everyone: Yeah exactly! *nods enthusiastically*  
  
Faryn: Thanx everyone *smiles* Well maybe we should get on with the ficcy hmm?  
  
Everyone nods as DL threatens them: Yup! On with the ficcy.  
  
Faryn: By the way the dragon in the Fire Temple has been changed into a male shapeshifter, if you have no interest in shape shifters then don't read. If you do or you just like my fic then read it. Thankies ;) love ya'll.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dark Link and Faryn ran into Darunia's chambers and found a passageway behind a statue of Darunia. They walked closer to it and felt the heat, smelled burning rock and molten lava. Dark Link found this slightly disturbing, since he was generally from the Water Temple he wasn't fond of fire. Faryn slipped into her red tunic and stuck her tongue out as she saw how it clashed with her outfit, Dark Link sighed and slipped his on, it clashed with him also.  
  
"Clash-orific, don't you agree DL?" Faryn asked looking down at the tunic. She quickly stepped into the passageway before Dl could answer. She pulled out her map and compass.  
  
"Where'd those come from?" DL asked confused, he hadn't seen her buy them...meaning they must be stolen items. "Did you steal those? Faryn." he asked sounding dissapointed in her.  
  
"No! What do you think I am?! A thief?" she chuckled as she finished and checked her map quickly. "I borrowed it...from Darunia's desktop" she smiled innocently. "Note I said 'borrowed' not 'stole'"  
  
"Faryn! Its the same thing! Are you going to give it back?" he asked sharply, she nodded in a silent reply and took a look at the damaged bridge. Sizing up her chances of getting across and beating the boss alone. She asked DL for help.  
  
"How should we get over this stupid bridge?" she asked curious on his opinion.  
  
"Hmm, maybe you should use you hookshot..." he said chuckling quietly. Faryn growled at him.  
  
"I heard that smarty pants! That Water Temple thing was a guess ok." she glared at him and added "smart ass". DL patted her back gently and shook his head.  
  
"I meant it seriously, you see if you grab that pole with your hookshot you can pull yourself to the other side" he said seriously. He had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
"But then what are you going to do DL? How will you get across?" she asked quietly, she was scared to leave him. He prodded his bottom lip and sighed as he thought it over.  
  
"Hmm, I know I'll use the hookshot and carry you across, that should work, right?" he asked her curiously. Faryn just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it could. We should probably hurry its getting really hot in here" she replied fanning her face with the map, suddenly DL grabbed her. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes, he wanted to kiss her, instead he grabbed the hookshot and used it to pull them from one side to the other safely.  
  
Once safe on the other side, Faryn decided the best course of action was to listen for a Goron sound. Dl sighed and pulled her to a door, opened it, and they walked inside. Dl fought all the monsters they came upon until finally they were at the master door. ((A/N sorry didn't much feel like describing things...sorry))  
  
"Ready Faryny?" he said gently as he held her hand. He hadn't let go since he pulled her across the bridge and she hadn't seemed to mind much...yet. She shruged.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked curiously and let go of his hand.  
  
"Faryn..I called you Faryn" he said nervously as she approached the door and pressed her ear to it. She heard muffled arguing. Two voices, one female, one male.  
  
"Let me go now!" cried the female voice desperatetly, Faryn could hear chains rustle roughly.  
  
"Hahaha! You think I'll listen to you? Haha, I'll never let you go. I captured you fair and square." the male voice laughed maniacly. Faryn heard shuffling behind her.  
  
"Ssshh Dl you'll get us caught" she hissed, Dl appeared beside her.  
  
"It wasn't me Faryn, honest" he pleaded as Faryn heard the shuffling again. She whirled around, her sword drawn and ready to strike, she saw Darunia. He was standing behind her watching them.  
  
"Darunia? Link's worried about you. Go back we'll save everyone." she said confidently, Darunia nodded his thanks and departed the scene as Faryn and Dl continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Don't touch me, get away from me!" the female voice yelled. Dl suspected that the dragon was going to eat a Goron already.  
  
"Faryn..are there female Gorons?" he asked slightly embarrassed. Faryn shrugged and put her fingers to his lips to quiet him. She was a mistress of stealth...and stupidity.  
  
Faryn heard chains rustle again and muffled laughter, she couldn't stand it anymore, she pushed open the door and ran in. She was prepared to help the poor Goron. As she stepped into the room she saw not a female Goron but a...red haired hylian girl. Faryn tripped and fell face first on the hot ground as she saw the red head getting kissed by some guy.  
  
"So this is the mighty dragon" she stammered as she climbed to her feet and pointed at the man.  
  
"Aahahaha...OW...ahahahaha...Ow...ahaha...OW!" Dl couldn't contain his laughter and started rolling around on the floor laughing and screaming in pain, the floor was hot and burning him. Faryn sighed as the guy came closer to her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, he was obviously interested in her by the way he stared. This, Dl did not like, he was quickly at her side ready to fight.  
  
"I am Faryn Maxwell" she answered simply, Dl sighed it took him more than that to get her name. She bowed slightly and motioned to the girl. "Whose she? Can we have her?" she asked politely.  
  
The man laughed "She's just some girl, I was going to feed her to the 'dragon' if she didn't co-operate. Which she won't" he huffed. Faryn smiled at the girl and waved then slowly walked over to her.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Faryn Maxwell. Who are you? Why are you here? And who is he?" she asked softly as Dl and the man tried to stare eachother down.  
  
"Hi, I'm TW and that thing kidnapped me, he's a shapeshifter, his names Rayven. Thats the form he normally prefers and who's your boyfriend?" she said pointing at Rayven. Rayven had shoulder length brown hair, platinum eyes, and black clothing, and a monkey tail.  
  
"How...interesting...Oh he's not my boyfriend. He's Dark Link...or Dl as he prefers. He's my companion. This was kinda easy just walking in here and having this conversation.." she said half smiling half lost in thought.  
  
"C'mon give up she's mine!" Rayven yelled at Dl who wouldn't even flinch. He shook his head.  
  
"Nope, she's mine. I saw her first!" he growled as Faryn walked over. She placed a hand around their shoulders.  
  
"Lets just fight already, get it over with so Dl and me can move on our merry way and get the Fire Medal. Ok?" she said sweetly. Rayven gave a wicked smile and grabbed Faryn pulling her back with him behind a wall of fire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faryn: well what did you think? I know its long, corny, and pointless but oh well I was up late and bored...if u didn't like this chappy then sorry please forgive me...I've just had this idea for awhile and I been very lazy.  
  
Everyone with Dl still threatening them: We forgive you!  
  
Faryn: Thanx everyone, and sorry WBF your not a damn evil fairy...sorry.  
  
WBF: S'alright  
  
Faryn: well thats all R&R peeps thankies. 


	6. Will they ever get out of that Temple >....

Once Again...I do not own Zelda...as much as I like to think I do...I don't! I only own Faryn which is me...and Rayven...thats bout it...  
  
Faryn: Hello all...I'm not to happy...but I'm writing anyway cuz Lunra said so...  
  
DL: Yay!...why you no feel happy?  
  
Faryn: ...unresolved conflicts...*sigh*  
  
DL: Come sit on my lap *smiles and pats his lap*  
  
Faryn: Ok...*sits in his lap* I feel...slightly better...but somethings poking me...*glances around*  
  
DL: *blushes* erm...thats my...me--  
  
Faryn: *blushes also* thats all I need to hear  
  
Lunara: SICK!  
  
SK: ew...  
  
DL: its just a mechanical pencil! You the dirty sicko's!  
  
Faryn: *sigh* on with the ficcy...  
  
*everyone else argues in the background*  
  
Faryn: SHUDDUP!!!  
  
*everyone quiets down and DL wraps his arms around her as they reply* sorry...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Lets just fight already, get it over with so Dl and me can move on our merry way and get the Fire Medal. Ok?" she said sweetly. Rayven gave a wicked smile and grabbed Faryn pulling her back with him behind a wall of fire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dark Link watched as Faryn was stolen from his side and taken behind a wall of fire. Rayven laughed evilly as Faryn wimpered slightly. T.W stepped up beside Dark Link and introduced herself as Trinaya Wernds.  
  
Dark Link growled and pounded on the fire wall "Let her go! Now!" he yelled at the clearly visible Rayven, the fire wall was a lightish orangy-red it was so light you could see through it.  
  
"Hehhe, never she belongs to me now!" Rayven yelled pointing at Dark Link smirking. Trinaya growled at him as Faryn struggled to get away.  
  
"Why not use your magic? Or the hookshot? Just help her already DL!" Trinaya practically yelled at him. Dark Link frowned at her.  
  
"...That might just work!" He took a few steps backward and readied his hookshot, he was prepared to swing over the wall of orangish-red swirls that kissed the air as they moved.  
  
"DL help me! Please!" Faryn yelled from within Rayven's grasp, he had his tail arond her waist holding her to him, one hand was holding her arm back while his last free hand roamed over her small body. She emitted a small scream, as she did this he covered her mouth.  
  
Dark Link glared at Rayven and used the hookshot to swing over the fire wall, once he was on the other side he ran towards Rayven, Faryn broke free of his hold and started to punch him. As he seemed to absorb each blow the fire wall slowly dimmed, Dark Link watched in wonder as he halted by her side.  
  
"Wow, keep going. Your doing great!" She smiled as he supported her. Soon Rayven regained his state of mind and grabbed her fist, he twisted it in his hand as she doubled down in pain. Dark Link was right at Rayvens neck with the point of his sword. "Let go of her. Now!" he said pushing the point into Rayven's neck.  
  
Rayven swallowed harshly and let go of Faryn, Faryn quickly scrambled behind Dark Link as he took his sword away from Rayven's throat. Faryn clung to Dark Link, he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time, it seemed as if he were trying to protect her from the world. She buried her face in his chest as he ran his hands through her hair. With an arm around Faryn, Dark Link, glared at Rayven "Give us the Fire Medal!" he yelled.  
  
"You can't get the Fire Medal. Your not good enough." Rayven hissed through clenched teeth as he started to glow a faint purple.  
  
"Thats not good! Faryn DL! Get away from him!" Trinaya yelled as Rayven began to transform from a monkey tailed man to a giant dragon. He had fur instead of scales, his fur was brown and shone gold, his eyes were a dark platinum with colorful specks in them. He growled loudly at Dark Link  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faryn: Well here's the next chappy...I feel alot better *snuggles with DL*  
  
DL: *smiles and snuggles back* glad you feel better  
  
Lunra: Yay!  
  
SK: ...Yay?! *looks around uncertainly*  
  
Faryn: well thats the end...you know the drill R&R...thankies..Lata peeps *winks*  
  
DL: Faryny stop teasing the readers! *hisses scornfully*  
  
Faryn: Ok, ok. I may need to change the rating now...only to 'R' for content...I'll have to write that in the description...*curses* well lata people! 


End file.
